


What Harm Could One Dinner Do

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: There's one Restaurant Merlin has always wanted to go to, but it's way too expensive for him to afford, so when they have a Christmas couples offer, Arthur thinks them pretending to be a couple to get the discount is a flawless plan. But Little does he know what that may lead too.





	What Harm Could One Dinner Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/gifts).



It had all started with just a silly idea...

~

It was dark by the time Merlin opened the door to his home. He flicked the lights on the moment he stepped inside, closing the door in an automatic movement.

The sound of paper folding under his feet, had him pause, jacket half-suched. 

There was the usual junk, brightly coloured leaflets advertising things that Merlin had no interest in. But, there was something that caught his eye, a distinctive logo belonging to two Michelin star London restaurant, Dinner, by Heston Blumenthal.

Any other day, and Merlin would have thrown that particular leaflet straight into the recycling along with everything else, but as he frees it from the pile of spam, Merlin sees the reason for its delivery. 

60% off all course for couples over the Christmas period.

Now Merlin would freely admit he had never been much of a restaurant connoisseur, but one thing he had always wanted to do, was eat at a Michelin starred restaurant, even more so one that had more than just one. The only problem being of course that any establishment prestigious enough to be awarded such an honour, was far out of Merlin’s budget.

So this offer seemed far too good to be true- except for one thing. Merlin was most assuredly not dating anyone.

Sighing in disappointment, Merlin drops the flyer onto the side table, shrugging out of himself complete free of his jacket, and heads deeper into his house, forgetting about the momentary excitement.

~

Merlin doesn’t remember the offer until the following afternoon.

He’d just returned to his desk after making a cup of tea, his long fingers curling around the smooth porcelain. Merlin usually found his hands chilled in under the harsh air conditioning of the office, and the warmth of a mug of tea was always a welcome relief against his skin.

For the past three months Merlin had been sitting besides Arthur Pendragon, having taken an internal promotion. And it was one Arthur Pendragon that triggered Merlin’s memories of the couples dining offer.

“You know Gwen, if you’re still suck for an idea on what to get Lancelot for Christmas, I saw that, that Michelin starred restaurant is doing an special couples deal. That would be perfect for the both of you” Arthur said casually, leaning back in his seat. 

“You really think he’ll like something like that?” Gwen’s reply holds a note of uncertainty, ever worried as she is about seeking approval from others.

“Oh absolutely,” there’s a level of cockiness in the response, and a wink that Merlin can see from where he’s sat, even without turning his head. “Don’t you agree, Merlin?”

It takes a moment for Merlin to suppress the surprise he feels at being suddenly addressed.

“For once, I think his royal-pratness has actually come up with a good idea.” It’s hard for Merlin to keep his expression completely neutral, but somehow he manages it.

“See Gwen- wait-” Arthur shoots a glare at him.

“You think so too, Merlin?” Gwen’s asks, ignoring Arthur’s spluttering.

“I would love to go, but you know, couples only.” He hides his disappointment behind a large smile. “That, and I know it’s right up your alley.”

Gwen smiles at him around her computer monitor, “Thanks, you two.”

Caught up in the conversation with Gwen, that follows from their discussion, Merlin doesn’t see the look Arthur sends his way.

~

Merlin’s packing away his notebook, one of the last in that part of the building to leave as usual when Arthur approaches him.

“Merlin…” There’s an unusual hesitance to Arthur, both in the his voice and the way he hold himself.

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Earlier, you said that you’d really enjoy going to eat at Dinner, but that you were unable to because the offer only extends to couples, and I was thinking-”

“If this is you trying to set me up with your sister, then thanks for the thought, but she terrifies me.” Merlin cuts in, thinking he can see exactly where this is headed.

“What?” One of Arthur’s eyebrows jerks up, and he shakes his head once. “No. Don’t be ridiculous Merlin. Besides, I think Morgana terrifies most people, unless your name is Gwen.”

Both of them smile, picturing the way Morgana would practically mother hen Gwen.

“Definitely not Morgana. No, I was thinking, you and I. We could pretend to be a couple, and go.”

Merlin struck mute for a moment as he processes Arthur’s suggestion.

“I think the world might be ending.” 

“Hu?” The level of confusion that colours Arthur’s expression is almost adorable.

“That’s two good ideas in one day.”

“Oh shut up, Merlin.”

~

When the day of their ‘date’ finally arrives, Merlin find himself uncharacteristically nervous as he paces up and down in his room. His teeth worry at his lip, while his fingers twitch over the cuffs of his shirt.

The top of his bed is covered in clothes, ranging from the smartest suit he owns, down to his worn, but well loved jeans and shirts.

He thinks it’s insane how much he’s stressing out simple over what he should wear, and somewhere in the very, _very _back of his mind he knows it’s not just because of where he will be going, but also who he’ll be with.__

__Shaking his head in frustration, he decides simple to grab something and stick with it, otherwise he’ll be agnosising all night, and it would be far more embarrassing for Arthur to catch him still undecided than if he were to choose something slightly off tone._ _

__~_ _

__When a knock finally sounds at his door, Merlin forces himself to take a deep breath, expelling some of the tension that stiffens his muscles._ _

__Merlin shakes his head furiously before he goes to answer the door. It’s just Arthur, the annoy prat from work, why ever should be feel so wrong footed._ _

__

__The door opens with a creek, and Merlin is greeted by the by a sight he could never imagine._ _

__Arthur, this normally tame blond hair, was in a styled mess, fringe swept to the side, revealing the darker shades of blond that were usually hidden away, was wearing an open, black suit jacket, with a crisp white shirt underneath._ _

__Throat clicking with a sudden dryness, Merlin is incredibly glad he had gone for his own smart jacket, though clearly not of the same quality as Arthur’s, he’s been told enough times that the deep blue brings out the colour of his eyes- whatever that means._ _

__Apparently Arthur agrees with everyone else, if the slightly pinkening of his cheeks is anything to go by, but then again that might just be the cold and wishful thinking-_ _

__Merlin’s eyes widen briefly as that second thought crossed his mind._ _

__“Are you ready to go? I don’t want to us to be late for our reservation.” Arthur’s question pulls Merlin’s attention back to the present before it can fall down any rabbit holes._ _

__“Oh, yeah. Let me just…” Merlin trails off, ducking his upper body around the corner. “Better had not leave without this.” He waves his wallet in front of his face before slipping it into a back trouser pocket._ _

__~_ _

__The maitre d doesn’t even glance twice at them, and Merlin feels the smallest lick of nerves leave his body, as they are guided to their table._ _

__Eyes trailing over the other diners, Merlin feels a wave of gratitude that he had managed learn the date that Gwen and Lancelot would be attending, so that they could make sure to book a day a few days away from theirs and ensure that there would be no awkward encounters._ _

__Aside from the other diner’s, Merlin notices the subtle Christmas decorations, artfully chosen to fit in with the rest of the restaurant's theme._ _

__The table they are led to was in set up against a window, looking out onto Hyde Park._ _

__Presented with their menus Merlin can hardly decided where to look first. There are so many tasty sounding and adventurous dishes to choose between, and part of him wishes he could afford to order multiple, but even with the discount he knows that, one, he can’t and two, that would probably not be the best impression to give their waiter._ _

__Starting with glass of some unpronounceable champagne, which is delivered almost immediately after they place their order, as a physical manifestation of his nerves, Merlin finds his fingers sliding gently along the stem of the glass._ _

__“So, I didn’t know you were much of a foodie, Arthur?”_ _

__“I wouldn’t consider myself one, actually no. But some opportunities just need to be taken when you can get them, you know?” Merlin find himself nodding along. “Even if you have to bend the rules a little.” Arthur leans forwards conspiratorially_ _

__Merlin feels a flush tint the tips of his ears, hoping that anyone looking assumes that Arthur had said something complementary, rather that dangle their deception in front of those that could still throw them out._ _

__“Shhh, Arthur.” Merlin hisses out, his eyes flick over the rest of the restaurant._ _

__“Oh don’t be so paranoid Merlin.” Arthur Shoots back._ _

__Their waiter chooses that moment to return to take their orders. Merlin turns his head downwards trying to hide the nerves that he knows are written in his expression._ _

__He refuses to look up, even when it comes to his turn to order._ _

__Once the waiter leave, Merlin glares out from under his fringe at Arthur, who had a giant smirk on his face._ _

__“I’m glad you find this so funny.” Merlin says completely deadpan._ _

__Arthur raises his glass as he says, “just relax.”_ _

__Exhaling a long breath, Merlin rolls his eyes before lifting his own glass to meet Arthur’s._ _

__From there’s in easy to fall into a comfortable conversation, about anything and everything.._ _

__Sure over the past few months that had been working together, they had began to get to know each other more and more, but that still didn’t mean either of them really, properly knew the other. But the more they said now, the more they realised quite how much they had in common with each other._ _

__They quickly finish their starters, both of them eating every last crumb, with moans of delight. Before the empty dishes are whisked away, replaced by the even more tasty looking main courses._ _

__“I was right.” Merlin says around his first mouthful. His blue eyes had slipped closed, while the hand holding his fork, hovers about half way between his mouth and the table._ _

__A hum of both confusion and bliss is the only thing Merlin gets in response._ _

__“This was a really good idea, congrats on that Arthur.” Merlin peals one eye open, suppressing a laugh when he see the look of enjoyment on Arthur’s face._ _

__It’s weird to see Arthur expressing an emotion so openly and fully. He’s normally guarded in many regards at work._ _

__There’s a fluttering in Merlin’s stomach, that he’s sure isn’t anything to do with the food._ _

__“That will teach you not to doubt me, all of my ideas are genius.” Of course, Arthur’s answer is sarcastic._ _

__Having finished off their champagne, they decide to order soft drinks for the rest of the night, the pair of them aware of the fact that they do still have to be in work the following morning._ _

__~_ _

__The desert they get is- in Merlin’s opinion the best of the three courses- and that not just because it contains chocolate. And because it is so delicious, Merlin can’t help but let small groans of enjoyment sneak from his lips, and he licks his spoon clean between each bite._ _

__Across the table, Arthur seems to be making a similar skeptical of himself, but as Merlin takes a moment of pause to actually watch the other, he see the same pink colouring the tips of Arthur’s ears, that Merlin’s own had been wearing earlier._ _

__He can’t help but wonder._ _

__~_ _

__Once they’ve finished, there are no questions asked when they ask for the discount on their bill, and finally, finally Merlin feels like he can let go of that last shred of tension that he had been holding on to._ _

__There are even no raised eyebrows, when they ask to pay half the bill each, and soon enough they're redressing in their winter gear, and on their way out of the restaurant in the now dark London streets._ _

__It had snowed only a few days prior and there are still the odd few piles of the stuff around._ _

__They walk in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, their breath fogging in puffs of cold air, shoulders nearly brushing as they keep so close to each other._ _

__“That was really great, thank you, Arthur. For the idea.” Merlin says, turning to look at the man in question._ _

__There’s a moment of silence before Arthur turns to meet his eyes._ _

__“My pleasure.” He says simply, and there’s no reason to read anything more into the words, except… For some reason Merlin knows there’s something more there._ _

__They return to silence as they cross the road and head into the nearby tube station._ _

__Given the hour, the platform is fairly quiet, though they are by no means alone. But it seems like this might be the only opportunity Merlin has to stop the thing between them being lost completely._ _

__Taking a deep breath, Merlin frees his right hand from the confines of his pocket, where is had been keeping warm. Fingertips brushing against themselves in a nervous twitch, he glances down, as he inches his hand closer and closer to Arthur’s gloved one._ _

__Merlin closes his eyes just before his fingers meet Arthur’s suddenly terrified of the reaction he expects to receive._ _

__There’s a heart stopping moment as Merlin slides his hand into Arthur’s, in which it seems like his advance has been rejected._ _

__But then, this fingers are suddenly be spread apart as gloved ones, find new homes in between his._ _

__Merlin’s lips part in shock, and he jerks his head round to look at Arthur, his eyes falling back open._ _

__Pink has taken up residence in Arthur’s cheeks, and Merlin knows for sure that it was not caused by the weather._ _

__There’s a small, soft smile on Arthur’s face. A smile which causes a warmth in Merlin’s chest._ _

__And before he even know’s what’s happening Arthur’s hand is on his cheek, and warm lips are on his._ _

__It’s only for a moment, but that’s all it needs to be._ _

__As they part, Merlin hear’s Arthur whisper._ _

__“Merry Christmas.”_ _


End file.
